


Sitkeydestä

by piccadillyblues



Series: Metsärosvot [6]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Edging, Friends With Benefits, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Post-War, jos tästä ei höngi se miten paljon Rahikainen välittää Määtästä nii on se nyt vittu, something akin to introspection but with these characters it is what it is
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Määtällä on nukahtamisvaikeuksia. Ja mitäs tosi ystävä muuta tekisi kuin auttaisi kaveria.
Relationships: Määttä/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Metsärosvot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579075
Kudos: 15





	Sitkeydestä

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot on Linnan ja mitään en tienaa.
> 
> Tää ficci tapahtuu noin vuosi Metsärosvon päättymisen jälkeen. Jos Metsis ei ole ennestään tuttu, (niin käykää lukemassa se ??), niin siitä tarvitsee tietää sen verran, että Rahikainen saa kranaatista päälleen jatkosodan ollessa päättymäisillään, ja jää henkiin, mutta saa osumasta tässäkin ficissä mainittavia pysyviä vammoja ja muuttaa kotipitäjältään Joensuu rock'n'roll cityyn kauppiassukulaisten silmällä pidettäväksi. Määttä pitää Rahikaiseen sodan jälkeen yhteyttä, käy katsomassa sitä, on kuin hänen omia sotatraumojaan ei oliskaan, ja päättää lopulta itsekin jättää Kainuun kotimetsät ja kotiväen taakseen ja muuttaa Joensuuhun töihin. 
> 
> Totaalinen maisemanvaihdos kun tunnetusti auttaa traumoihin paremmin kuin mikään (pfft) _terapia._ [/sarkasmi]

Rahikainen ei nykyään liikematkoilta palatessaan useinkaan jaksa kävellä kotiin asti, jos kello näyttää paljoa. Yleensä hän kehottaa kyytiään jättämään hänet kaupan eteen tai torin laidalle. Kaikkien ei tarvitse tietää hänen tarkkaa osoitettaan. Hänen bisneksensä ovat ainakin toistaiseksi pysyneet harmittomalla tasolla, mutta ikinä ei voi olla liian varovainen. Koskaan ei voi tietää, mitä muutoksia tulevaisuudella on kenenkin varalle mielessään. Sen Rahikainen on oppinut tässä vaiheessa kivuliaan hyvin.

Kauppahallin liepeiltä on vain muutama kortteli keltaiseksi maalatulle puutalolle, jonka oikean oven hän löytää nykyään jo miettimättä. Siitä huolimatta hän onnistuu pitämään saapuessaan aina sen verran ääntä, että huoneen toisella laidalla napsahtaa pieni lamppu päälle.

Määttä ei koskaan aja häntä pois. Ei edes silloin, kun Rahikainen onnistuu luikertelemaan hänen yhden huoneen asuntoonsa hänen nukkuessaan. Häntä hymyilyttää nähdä Määttä räpyttelemässä silmiään auki himmeää valoa vasten. Hän ei vieläkään ole aivan tottunut näkemään hänen heräävän niin rauhallisissa oloissa. Ja se, että Määttä herää Rahikaisen kolistellessa ovella, tarkoittaa sitä, että sitä ennen hän on _nukkunut_.

Se, että Määttä kävelee keskellä viikkoa Mutalaan asti, kun kello käy puoltayötä, tarkoittaa sitä, että hän _ei_ ole nukkunut.

Rahikainen ei sano siitä mitään. Kuulemma sitä kuitenkin tapahtuu vähemmän kuin ennen.

Jonakin päivänä hän kenties saapuu Rahikaisen jo nukkuessa. Hän osaa olla sillä tavalla huomaamaton. Osaa nykäistä ulko-ovea niin, ettei se niukahda avatessa. Kenties jossakin vaiheessa hänen ei enää tarvitse kävellä itseään uneen.

Vielä se päivä ei kuitenkaan ole koettanut, joten kun Määttä ja Rahikainen ovat levittäneet Rahikaisen sängyn kahden nukuttavaksi ja Rahikainen saanut herätyskellon viritettyä, katsoo hän Määtän kankeaa ryhtiä tämän istuessa sängynlaidalla ja päättää hypätä syvään päähän.

”Out sie koettanu soaha”, hän töksäyttää.

Määtän olat kohoavat.

”Sillä mie voan että sillähä se uni parraiten sylliisä kietoo.”

Määttä mulkaisee Rahikaista varoittavasti, ja tämä levittää kätensä.

”Mie voan kysyn. Enkä mie ees silleesä voan out sie koettanu ees vettää kätteen.”

Määtän hartiat rentoutuvat hiukan. Se, miten hän silti väistää taas umpimielisenä Rahikaisen katsetta, kertoo Rahikaiselle enemmän kuin vastaus, jota hän ei suostu suoraan antamaan.

”Out sie miettiny ees?”

Määttä tuhahtaa.

”Ennen ennenko nytten.”

Hiljaisuus.

 _Rahikainen_ ei juuri olekaan tätä miettinyt. Tämän luontoiset asiat kuitenkin ovat kuitenkin aina herättäneet nopeasti hänen kiinnostuksensa, ja niin ne tekevät nytkin, kun hän on kerran ottanut tämän puheeksi ja saanut sen kiinnittymään ajatuksiinsa. Hän uumoilee, ettei Määttä ole ajatellut tätä yhtään sen enempää kuin hänkään. Määttä on aina pärjännyt vähemmällä kuin hän. Mutta Määttä on tullut tänne tähän aikaan pelkästään tämän viikon aikana kolme kertaa, eikä Rahikainen pysty varmuudella väittämään hänen nukkuneen kunnolla täälläkään ollessaan.

”Sie tiiät miten jos ensin pijättellee ennenko soa, nii sitte tullee sitä kovempaa ko antaa ihtesä lopulta sitte soaha.”

Määtän käsivarret ovat tiukasti puuskassa, mutta hän kuuntelee.

Hän voisi mennä. Pari sekuntia Rahikainen jopa odottaa, että hän menisi. Mutta Määttä ei edes katso saappaidensa suuntaan. Hänen kehonkielensä on kireää ja sulkeutunutta, ja Rahikainen käy loikoamaan tyynyjensä varaan rennosti ja häpeämättä. Ei tunge Määtän tilaan, mutta on enemmän kuin valmis päästämään hänet lähelle. Niin kuin aina.

”Ja sitä kovempoo ko tulloo. Nii sitä sulosemmaltahan se tuntuu tietenki. Ko sitä ensin venyttää ja venyttää nii pitkälle ko kykenee ja kestää”, Rahikainen nuolaisee huuliaan hyvin tietoisena siitä, että Määttä katsoo häntä nyt tiiviisti kulmiensa alta, ”nii sehä parraimmillaan iskee tajun kankaalle kokonaan.” Hän vetää suupieltä hymyyn, kohottaa kulmaa.

”Sie tiiät etten mie liijottele näin tärkeistä asjoista.”

Tämä saa Määtän kasvoille hetkeksi kuivan hymyn, joka lämmittää Rahikaista syvältä.

”Vaan sehän se kyllä tiijetään mikä sinulle täsä maailmassa tärkijjää on.”

”Mie ounki sillä tavalla viisas mies”, Rahikainen säteilee. Ja sitten, koska tähän kohtaan on sulanut sopiva kohta kysyä suoraan: ”Halluukko sie kokkeilla?”

Määttä tietää, mitä hän ehdottaa. Hän mittailee Rahikaista katseellaan, ja Rahikainen kohottaa vaistomaisesti leukaansa hieman. Hän ei ole rupeamassa aivan tuosta vain. Rahikainen tietää sen. Hän tuntee Määtän. Kun hän on tällaisella tuulella, hänet pitää vietellä. Hänet pitää _haastaa_.

Määttä puntaroi. Siitä on kauan, yli vuosi, kun he ovat olleet näinkään lähellä koskea toisiaan tällä tavalla. Sille ei ole kummempaa syytä, asiat ovat vain vetäneet tässä vaiheessa tähän suuntaan. Juuri siksi Rahikainen pitää kysymyksensä kevyenä – niin kuin se ei merkitsisi niin paljoa, koska ei sen tarvitsekaan merkitä.

Ja Määttää kiinnostaa. Hänen jäykkä asentonsa ei vieläkään kutsu Rahikaista lähelle, mutta hänen katseensa seuraa tämän jokaista ilmettä ja liikahdusta niin rävähtämättä, että se tuntuu suorastaan fyysisenä kosketuksena hänen yllään. Jakamattoman huomion kohteena oleminen tuntuu hämmentävän hyvältä. Vielä paremmalta tuntuu, kun Määttä parinkymmenen sekunnin kuluttua siirtyy kokonaan sängyn puolelle ja vetää villapaitansa pään yli.

”Miten menetellään.”

Rahikainen uskoo tietävänsä, mitä Määtän päässä liikkuu. Hän on hyvin käytännöllinen ja suorastaan viileä, mitä näihin asioihin tulee. Jos hän ryhtyisi tähän yksin, saattaisi hän kyllästyä jo kiritysvaiheeseen ja hoitaisi ennemmin homman pois alta.

Mutta ulkopuolinen motivaatio muuttaa tilanteen. Määtällä on aina ollut jotakin näyttämisenhalua, vaikkei hän sitä kysyttäessä ehkä myöntäisi.

”Kumpi tulloo ensin hävijää, niinkö”, Määttä kysyy napittaessaan aluspaitaansa auki.

Rahikainen antaa katseensa vaeltaa arvostavasti paljastuvalla ylävartalolla, ja nyökkää. Hän epäröi vain hetken, ennen kuin riisuu omatkin paitansa. Määttä on edelleen ainoa, joka ei hätkähdä. Vain hänen kanssaan Rahikainen osaa olla miettimättä arpiaan.

Määttä ei lopulta kyseenalaista hänen haastettaan edes pienellä eleellä, ja sekin tuntuu helvetin hyvältä. Rahikaisella ei ole mitään epäilyksiä Määtän loputtomasta päättäväisyydestä ja kestävyydestä, mutta tietää hän sentään asettavansa hänelle pätevän vastuksenkin.

”Mitäs voittaja soa”, Määttä kysyy. Hänen äänensä on ehkä aavistuksen verran pehmeämpi kuin äsken. 

”No voittajahan _soa_ ”, Rahikainen virnistää.

”Vaan jo on voatimattomat panokset.” Määtän ilmettä ja äänensävyä on mahdoton lukea, kun hän nojaa ensi kerran Rahikaisen tilaan. Hän koskee kevyesti Rahikaisen ohimoa, suupielen linjaa, kaulaa, ja kihelmöivä hipaisu tuntuu menevän hermoja pitkin suoraan jalkojen väliin.

”Mitäs voittaja soa”, Määttä kysyy uudestaan.

”Voittaja soapi syyvä häviäjän laskuun lauvantaina”, Rahikainen hengähtää.

”Soakos paikan valita ihte.”

”Elä veikkonen vielä ruppee rehvastelleen”, Rahikainen tokaisee. ”Voipi olla että jouvut pian ihte maksammaan miulle.”

Hän kääntää päätään ja nojaa pyyhkäisemään Määtän suuta huulillaan, yrittää kiusata samanlaista kiihtymyksenpoikasta kuin Määttä omalla kosketuksellaan, mutta tuskin onnistuu. Määttä on haastettuna raivostuttavan kovassa kontrollissa kaikista reaktioistaan.

”Koske ihtees”, Rahikainen kehottaa puoliksi kuiskaten. Määtän suupieli nykäisee, kun hän vetäytyy omalle puolelleen petiä.

”Vaan sitähän sinä tahokki.”

Määttä kilpailee, eikä hän ole ajatellut hävitä vahingossakaan. Ja Määttä tuntee Rahikaisen. Hän tietää, että tämä on niitä harvoja kilpailuja, joissa edes Rahikainen ei ala kerran ruvettuaan huijaamaan.

”Niin tahonki”, Rahikainen kohottaa yhtä kaikki leukaansa hiukan ärtyneesti kopeloidessaan omia housujaan auki. ”Mie halluun että sie kosket ihtees. Että sie soat.”

”Niinkö on.”

”Niin on.”

Totta kai Määttä tietää, että koskemisesta tässä juuri on kysymys. Nämä sanat eivät kuitenkaan enää varsinaisesti merkitse mitään, vaikka Rahikainen niitä omalta osaltaan tarkoittaakin; Määttä alkaa napittaa sepalustaan auki Rahikaisen vielä puhuessa. Sanoja tärkeämpää on niiden haastava sävy. Sama sävy, jolla on ennenkin yllytetty toista.

Yhtä haastava tuntu on kosketuksessa. Kumpikin seuraa tarkasti, mitä toinen tekee, mutta kumpikaan ei edes yritä enää lähestyä toista. Rahikaisen sänky on levitettynäkin sen verran kapea, että vaikka kummallekin on siinä selkeä oma paikka, tuntuu toisen ruumiinlämpö ja paino vierellä koko ajan.

Sodan jälkeen Rahikainen ei mielellään ole antanut kenenkään katsoa itseään, ellei ole ollut aivan pakko. Enää hän ei ahdistu siitä yhtä pahasti kuin alussa, ja viimeisen vuoden aikana hän on saanut vanhaa itsevarmuuttaan roimasti takaisin onnistuttuaan saamaan jalansijaa sukulaismiesten bisnesten sekaan. Kuitenkaan edes ne naiset, joiden kanssa hän on jakanut sängyn tänä aikana, eivät ole nähneet häntä tällä tavalla paljaana, ilman että vähintään oikea käsi vielä olisi hihassa ja alavartalo peiton alla. Jos kenenkään käsi uskaltaa mennä liian lähelle silmälappua, tarttuu hän ranteesta voimakkaammin kuin tarvitsisi, ja muistuttaa sitäkin makeammalla äänellä, että siihen on kenelläkään vielä vähemmän koskemista kuin mihinkään muualle.

Määttä on eri asia. Määttä on aina eri asia. Hän _tietää_. Hän on nähnyt jokaisen haavan, ja vaikka hän katsoo Rahikaista niin syvään kuin näkisi kaikki hänen ajatuksensa ja tekonsa, ja vaikka hänen ilmeestään ei ota piru selvää sen enempää kuin Jumalakaan, ei hänen katseessaan ei ole pelkoa, ei sääliä eikä vastenmielisyyttä. Hän vain katsoo.

Määttä seuraa tarkasti, kuinka Rahikainen hyväilee itsensä täyteen kovuuteen, vetelee itse samalla omaa kaluaan kuin ohimennen. Pienen huoneen lämpötila kohoaa nopeasti, ja ennen pitkää he ovat potkineet housunsakin ensin polviin ja lopulta sängyn jalkopäähän.

Vähitellen kosketukseen tulee tarkoituksellisuutta. Tasaisesti kiihtyvien hengitysten suodattamaa hiljaisuutta rikkoo vain satunnainen sängyn narahdus, kun jompikumpi kohentaa asentoaan patjalla. Määtän silmät painuvat kiinni, ja hänen kasvoillaan keskittymisestä kielivä sisäänpäin kääntynyt ilme.

Rahikainen puree huultaan. Mielihyvä on kiertymässä auki hänen vatsansa pohjassa hitaasti mutta varmasti. Kohta pitäisi rauhoitella hetki, jottei hän häviäisi koko naurettavaa vedonlyöntiä heti kättelyssä.

Ensimmäisenä hidastaa kuitenkin Määttä. Hän hieroo kaluaan niin tiukalla otteella, ettei se voi tuntua hyvältä, pudottaa rytmiään ja lopulta sulkee nyrkkinsä kalun tyven ympärille tasaten hengitystään.

Rahikainen ei voi olla naurahtamatta hengästyneesti ja vähän vahingoniloisesti, muttei sano mitään ääneen, koska Määtän kiristyneissä piirteissä värähtää jotakin varoittavaa. Rahikainen ei tiedä, milloin Määttä oikeastaan _on_ viimeksi saanut. Määttä ei koskaan oikein puhu sellaisista. Mutta totta kai se vaikuttaa tähänkin, saattaa tasoittaa tilannetta Rahikaisen hyväksi.

Määttä aloittaa liikkeensä kohta uudestaan, ensin hitaasti ja järjestelmällisesti, sitten taas rentoutuen. Rahikainen pyyhkäisee huuliaan vapaan kätensä kämmenselällä häntä katsoessaan.

Pikkuhiljaa he pääsevät rytmiin. Määttä pitää silmänsä kiinni ja on muutenkin keskittynyt kokonaan itseensä, niin kuin Rahikainen jotenkin uumoilikin hänen tekevän. Rahikainen sen sijaan katsoo Määttää, riistää huomionsa muualle vain pakottaessaan kätensä aloilleen ja kehonsa kauemmas orgasmista.

Ja mikäpä Määttää on katsoessa. Rahikainen katsoi sodassa neljä vuotta sitä, miten hän kantoi vuorotellen toisen kiväärin varsinaista ja jalustaa kilometritolkulla, ainoana protestinaan hartioiden ilkeä rusahdus hänen joskus pyöräyttäessään olkapäitään, kun oli antanut kantamuksensa seuraavalle miehelle. Hän on nuoresta pojasta asti tehnyt fyysistä työtä ja tekee edelleen, ja se on tehnyt hänen ruumiistaan sitkeän ja lihaksikkaan.

Juuri nyt jokainen niistä lihaksista värisee Määtän pannessa kaikki kestämisensä rippeet siihen, että pysyy reunalla pidempään kuin Rahikainen. Hän on taivuttanut päänsä taakse ohuella tyynyllä, kaulan jänteet ja suonet erottuvat selkeinä. Leuan linja korostuu tavallistakin voimakkaampana, kun hän puree hampaansa yhteen. Määtän kulmat ovat keskittyneessä rypyssä ja silmät rutistettu kiinni. Poskille on kohonnut kevyt puna. Jalat ovat harallaan, polvet pienessä koukussa ja kantapäät syvällä patjassa, ja Määtän rinta kohoilee hänen pakottaessaan itseään hengittämään hitaammin. Määtän oikea käsi puristaa taas armottomasti kalua. Vasemman kynnet kalvavat pehmeän näköistä sisäreittä, ja _luoja_ , Rahikaisen tekee mieli kierähtää hänen puolelleen patjaa, purra ja kokeilla sen tuntua itse.

”Vittu sie näytät hyvältä”, Rahikainen huoahtaa ennen kuin ehtii hillitä kieltään. Määtän sulkeutunut ilme kiristyy entisestään, suupielen alla näkyy hetken aikaa pieni juova. Hänen vatsalihaksensa jännittyvät, ja Rahikainen imee näkyä katseellaan vedellen kaluaan nautiskelevassa rytmissä.

Määtän kalun päästä on vuotanut kosteutta, jonka Rahikainen haluaisi nuolaista itselleen ennen kuin Määttä kohta jatkaessaan levittäisi sen liikkeensä mukana. Ajatus saa Rahikaisen nytkähtämään ja ähkäisemään, ja on hänen vuoronsa ottaa taas hetki takapakkia. Määtän suupieli nykii hiukan pilkallisesti hänen epätasaiselle, karhealle hengitykselleen.

Kai Määttä saa hänen ahdingostaan jonkinlaista voitontahtoa, koska vähitellen hän aloittaa liikkeensä taas uudestaan. Toinen käsi hellittää reidestä, ja Rahikaisen tekisi niin kovasti mieli rauhoitella syviä ja ärhäköitä kynsien painaumia kielellään.

Määttä raottaa luomiaan ja vilkaisee häntä silmäkulmastaan kuin katsoakseen väliaikapäivityksen siitä, missä hän oikeastaan on menossa. Rahikainen tietää, ettei Määttä ole sellainen tyyppi, joka tarkoituksella tekisi tästä näytöksen sillä tavalla kuin hän itse olisi joskus tehnyt. Määtän syyt liittyvät kilpailuun ja vain kilpailuun, vaikka panokset olisivat kuinka nimelliset ja lähtökohdatkin vähän sitä ja tätä. Se on yhtä lailla osa Määttää kuin hänen jääräpäisyyteen asti menevä kärsivällisyytensä, ja siksi Rahikainen ei rupea rikkomaan itse asettamiaan sääntöjä nyt. Hän ei koske Määttään, kun tämä antaa silmiensä painua uudestaan kiinni ja levittää peukalollaan läpikuultavaa pisaraa kalunsa päässä. Toinen käsi vaeltaa harkitun hitaasti lonkan ja reiden väliä. Laskelmoivaa, maadoittavaa kosketusta, johon hänen on hyvä keskittyä.

Rahikainen kuulee Määtän pitkän, hitaan huokauksen alavireestä heti, miten helpolla hänet saisi nyt laukeamaan, jos hän vain menisi ja koskisi. Hän tietää yhä, millä tavalla Määttää pitäisi hieroa, jotta säntillinen hengitys karkaisi huohotukseksi ja haukkomiseksi. Ja hän tulisi _lähelle_. Määttä on harvaa asiaa tehnyt sanattomalla tavallaan yhtä selväksi kuin sen, kuinka mielellään on mahdollisimman lähellä toisen ihoa, koskee tiiviisti ja vie kätensä syvälle vaatteiden alle. Liian selvästi Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan kävisi Määtän päälle, Määttä on silläkin tavalla erilainen kuin hän. Mutta Rahikainen voisi liimautua hikiseen kylkeen, antaisi ehkä huonon jalan karata Määtän polven yli, näykkisi ja imeskelisi hänen kaulansa mustelmille. Siihen ei menisi edes kauaa, ei varmasti, jos Määtän nykiväksi käyneestä liikkeestä voi päätellä mitään. Ja Rahikainen uskaltaa väittää, että voi.

Hän pysyy kuitenkin omalla puolellaan, pitää kätensä itsellään. Hänestä tuntuu, että Määttä löisi häntä, jos häntä nyt koskisi, varsinkaan ilman mitään varoitusta. Määttä hengittää raskaasti ja päästää tukahtuneen ähkäisyn puristaessaan taas kaluaan. Hänen koko ruumiinsa näyttää hohtavan hiestä lampun lämpimässä valossa, ja Rahikainen päättää tehdä seuraavaksi parhaan asian.

Huuliaan nuolaisten Rahikainen siirtyy petillä parempaan asentoon, rentoutuu, kiihdyttää kätensä liikettä ja alkaa luovia tietään huipulle. Hänen kehonsa ei ensin tunnu tajuavan missä mennään, kaikki jumiutuu hetkeksi paikalleen. Huoneen ilma tuntuu paksulta ja kostealta, tuoksuu hieltä ja seksiltä, ja hengityksen raskaan aaltoilun värjäämän hiljaisuuden rikkoo vain kostean ihon irstas maiskahtelu kosteaa ihoa vasten. Rannetta pakottaa, ja Rahikainen nielaisee turhautuneen vaikerruksen onnistumatta siinä kuitenkaan aivan kokonaan. Hän kiihdyttää tahtiaan, sulkee silmänsä, ja sitten vasta hänen ruumiinsa ehtii mukaan. Orgasmi iskee häneen voimalla, joka kaataisi hänet patjaan, ellei hän jo makaisi selällään. Näkökenttä sumenee, ajatukset katoavat, ja jonkin aikaa kaikki tuntuu hiukan kelluvan.

Hän hellittää yliherkästä kalustaan ja pyyhkii kätensä reiteen. Kääntää päätään voidakseen keskittyä nyt kokonaan Määttään, ja _nauttii_ näkemästään.

Määtän kulmat ovat raivokkaassa kurtussa, ja hänen hengityksensä purkautuu kiihkeinä sihahduksina hampaiden välistä. Puna hänen poskillaan on levinnyt kaulalle ja rinnalle. Vasemman käden sormet puristavat taas reittä rystyset valkoisina. Määtän kaikki lihakset ovat jännittyneet, ja kalu hänen nyrkissään näyttää kuumalta, herkältä ja niin valmiilta laukeamaan kuin voi. Sen päästä on vuotanut sen verran kosteutta, että Määtän käden liike on sulavaa ja liukasta.

Eikä hän vieläkään ole antamassa periksi. Rahikainen hymähtää käheästi. Tämä hetki on niin täysin Määtän, ettei hän vakavissaan voi edes ajatella koskevansa häneen, mutta _helvetti_ se tuntuisi hyvältä, ja _helvetti_ Määttä ansaitsisi sen.

”Anna männä voan”, hän sanoo sen sijaan, hiljaa ja liehitellen. ”Sie voitit jo. Siun ois niin heleppo voan peästää irti nytten. Millon sie out ies viimeks soanu?”

Määtän suun ilmeessä käy taas jotakin varoittavaa, mutta Rahikainen ei juuri nyt ajatellut kiusata enempää. Mitä se hänelle kuuluu, milloin Määttä on edellisen kerran saanut. Nyt puhutaan seuraavasta saamisesta, joka häämöttää hyvin, hyvin lähellä.

”Niin kauvan. Ja sie out niin lähellä nytten, helevetti, sie se voan määt ja määt. Peästä irti voan.”

Määtältä karkaa ohut äännähdys, joka yksin saisi Rahikaisen luultavasti tulemaan, ellei hän juuri olisi. Hän rakastaa tällaisia ääniä Määtältä, koska hän on tavallisesti niin hiljainen ja hallittu sängyssäkin. Tämä ääni on kevyt ja epätoivoinen, eikä Määttä _voi_ sille mitään, ja silloin on tosi kyseessä. Rahikainen pyyhkäisee suutaan kämmenselkään ja nousee kyljelleen kyynärvarren varaan, nojaa aavistuksen verran lähemmäs. Määttä hohkaa lämpöä hänen ylleen, vaikkeivät he koskekaan toisiinsa.

”Koske ihtees. Anna männä. Sie voitit jo.”

Määttä huohottaa ja päästää toisen pienen sanattoman valituksen, äskeistä kiihtyneemmän. Hikipisara valahtaa hänen ohimoltaan alas. Hänen molemmat kätensä tekevät nyt kiivaasti työtä; hänen vasen kätensä on liukunut reideltä hieromaan herkkää ihoa kivesten alla. Hänen jalkansa ovat koukussa ja levällään ja kantapäät niin syvällä patjassa, että lakana on niiden välissä pingottunut äärimmilleen. Rahikainen ei muista nähneensä Määttää koskaan tällaisena. Hän näyttää niin hyvältä, että Rahikaisen kalu nytkähtää kaihoisasti huolimatta siitä, ettei hänestä vielä moneen hetkeen olisi uusintakierrokselle. Mieli tekisi tehdä niin paljon; raapia ja purra tuntuvan punaiset jäljet kalpeille reisille, nielaista Määttä niin syvälle kuin tottumaton kurkku vain antaisi myöten, tukistaa kosteina sojottavia hiuksia ja suudella niin että hampaat kolahtaisivat ja sylki valuisi poskia pitkin, työntyä Määtän sisään ja naida häntä niin kuin ei ketään koskaan.

Rahikainen puree huultaan ja pyyhkii suutaan kädensyrjällä, kun Määttä viimein jännittyy, _parahtaa_ sortuvalla ja särkyneellä äänellä ja laukeaa. Hän nykii rajusti ja kauan, ja spermaryöpyt sotkevat hänen vatsansa ja rintansa, kun hän pakottaa kätensä jatkamaan armotonta liikettä äärimmäiseen loppuun asti.

Lopulta pehmennyt kalu valahtaa Määtän höltyneestä otteesta, ja hänen kätensä putoaa velttona mahalle. Hän hengittää raskaasti, koettaa nielaista, jatkaa hengittämistä. Vasta hengityksen tasaannuttua hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Rahikaista, joka lojuu yhä kyljellään melkein hänen tilassaan.

Jos Rahikainen pystyisi vielä hymyilemään samalla tavalla kuin ennen haavoittumistaan, olisi hänellä juuri nyt juuri sellainen hymy, josta hän ei itsekään aivan tietäisi, olisiko se hämmentynyt vai omahyväinen. Omahyväinen siksi, että hänen ehdotuksestaan Määtällä on nyt näin hyvä olo. Hämmentynyt siksi, että vaikka Rahikainen on tehnyt jo sotaväestä asti Määtän kanssa yhtä ja toista, on niiden puuhien taustalla ollut ainakin Rahikaisen kohdalla lähinnä puute ja uteliaisuus, ja tietysti käytännöllisyys, kun Määtän tiesi olevan siviilissäkin miehiin päin kallellaan. Vaikka hänelle rintamalla sopi asevelikin niinä pitkinä viikkoina, kun naisia ei löytänyt mailta eikä halmeilta, ei Rahikainen yleensä ole halunnut näin suoraan päästä tekemään mitään tällaista toiselle miehelle. Ei pelkästään mistään vilpittömästä tekemisen ilosta. Puhumattakaan siitä, että sellainen yksin, ilman mitään vastapalvelusta, saisi hänet niin kiihdyksiin kuin äsken.

Kai Määttä on tässäkin suhteessa eri asia. Mitä sitä liikoja pohtimaan.

Määttä katsoo häntä raukeasti ja sillä tavallaan kuin hän ajattelisi Rahikaisesta jotakin, mutta joka kuitenkin tuntuu samalla hyvin tutkimattomalta. Keneltä tahansa muulta sellainen salaperäisyys saisi Rahikaisen vihaisen epäluulon valtaan, mutta ei Määtältä, ei enää, ei koskaan. Rahikainen luottaa Määttään enemmän kuin yhteenkään toiseen ihmiseen maailmassa. Hän tietää, ettei luottamus ole molemminpuolista – ei sillä, että hänellä ei ole mitään harhaluuloa siitä, että kukaan hänet tunteva ihminen todella luottaisi, mutta Määttä ei ole pitkään aikaan luottanut häneen senkään vertaa kuin joskus ennen. Pahimpina aikoina Määtällä ei olisi ollut mitään syytä jäädä auttamaan häntä, pitämään huolta ja selvittämään asioita. Eikä varsinkaan jättää kaikkea varmaa ja tuntemaansa taakseen vain siksi, että Rahikainen ehdotti.

Rahikainen on myöhemmin koettanut korjata sitä kaikkea auttamalla siinä missä voi. Töiden ja asuntoasioiden kanssa. Varaamalla reissuillaan juuri sopivasti aitoa kahvia häntä varten. Eihän se riitä – Rahikainen ei tiedä, riittääkö mikään koskaan kokonaan – mutta se on jotain. Se on jotain, mihin hän pystyy. Ja hänestä tuntuu, että Määttä tietää sen.

Hän huokaa kiitollisena, kun Määttä kiertää kämmenen hänen takaraivolleen ja vetää hänet laiskaan suudelmaan.

”Elä voan keänny”, Rahikainen varoittaa hänen huuliaan vasten. Hän ei aio vaihtaa näitä lakanoita ennen kuin on aivan äärimmäinen pakko. Määttä ei sano mitään, hymähtää vain, painaa huulet hetkeksi uudestaan huulille. Koukistaa sormensa Rahikaisen silmälapun kuminauhan alle, ja Rahikaisen nyökättyä luvan hän vetää sen varovasti pois ja laskee yöpöydälle.

Hölmö lämpö kiertää Rahikaisen sisällä, kun Määtän sormenpäät hipovat päämäärättömän kevyesti hänen kasvojaan. Lämpö kasvaa, kun pian käy ilmi, ettei Määttä enää jaksa pitää silmiään auki, vaikka haluaisikin. Määtän kasvoille kohoava uupunut virne saa Rahikaisen tuntemaan vienoa itsetyytyväisyyttä.

”Ootahan veikkonen”, hän mumisee ja könyää ylös sängystä. Kylmä lattia jalkapohjia vasten saa hänet irvistämään, ja tasapainoaisti on tavallista enemmän hakusessa, hiukan kuin humalassa olisi, kun hän suuntaa hoippuvat askeleensa keittiöön. Hän kostuttaa pellavaisen tiskipyyhkeen vesisangossa, vääntää siitä enimmät vedet pois ja palaa istumaan sängynlaidalle. Määttä ynähtää ja värähtää hiukan, kun Rahikainen pyyhkii hänen vartalonsa ja kätensä niin puhtaaksi kuin voi. Muuten hän on jo vähintään puoliunessa.

Rahikainen pyyhkii itsensäkin mitenkuten ja vie rievun likapyykkiensä sekaan, ja katsoo Määttää vielä hetken ennen kuin sammuttaa lampun. Määtän ilme on silinnyt, toinen käsi lepää vatsalla ja toinen heitetty rennosti pään ylle, ja hänen hengityksensä kulkee rauhallisesti ja harvaan. Rahikainen vetää lakanat heidän molempien ylle ja painautuu kohti hänen lämpöään.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2: mää tiedostan että Rahikaisen mietiskelyissä on vähän semmosta sisäistettyä bifobiaa ja straight with an exception -vibaa. Luonnollisesti nämä eivät vastaa omia näkemyksiäni. Tämä kuitenkin sijoittuu 1940-luvulle, jossa being gay IS the crime, ja kyseessä on myös, no, Rahikainen.
> 
> tumblrissa oon @violasmirabiles, saa tulla juttelee!


End file.
